


Cherry on Top

by Chaotic_Dawn



Series: Shades of Love [6]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on Male, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. But there’s always been a side of her that she’s kept tucked away from him as if he’ll run should he have to face it. After a little bit of help on the matter he’s finally decided he’s ready. He’ll confront her and do all it takes to convince her he’s ready – that he wants her to be happy and feel free to have whatever she wants from him. Even if it means reversing the very roles they had convinced themselves they were comfortable with.
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Series: Shades of Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cherry on Top

The ceremony was breathtaking and all Yuna could have ever dreamed of. It was as if everything cultivated in that one moment that she'll never forget for all the days to come. Even more important than today, however, is tonight.

She's long since changed out of the extravagant wedding dress and into more casual clothes fit for travel. Not that they've gone very far, just to an outer island of Besaid that's for tourists and vacationers. One of the few homes on the island is all theirs for at least a week. That is give or take a few days for packing and leaving.

Although it _is_ when the island temperature is starting to cool and the breeze is picking up. All the more reason to stay inside and cuddle.

Nonetheless, she's _excited_. Yuna stares at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she feels very self-conscious of herself. It's not quite the lingerie that her friends have helped her buy either. The soft pink color of the lace cups and bottoms are beautiful against her skin. There's some anxiety in the thought of having to leave the bathroom. Especially since she's already got a semi-erection beginning to peak out of the top of her panties. Not that it already can't be seen through the lace texture.

Yuna sighs and smooths her hands over the cups, making sure they're lifted in just the right way. "I… don't know why I'm so nervous."

She knows Tidus accepts _every_ part of her but it doesn't stop her from worrying about her female side. It won't be the first time they've done it but it will be while they're married. She tucks her short brown hair back behind her ears. Hands slightly pat against her cheeks after taking a deep breath – she's ready. She wants this so bad that there's no way she'll hide out in here any longer.

Turning on her heel, Yuna opens the door and enters the bedroom once more. The sight is nothing she doesn't expect. Her love for Tidus is a fire that will always burn – always has. She can't help but smile when he does. It's infectious.

He's only managed to kick off his shoes and socks. Although his slacks _are_ unbuttoned and the white dress shirt has the first few notches undone as well.

"Hi," he starts with a slight tilt of the head.

Those blue eyes – as blue as the ocean in the afternoon sun – make her feel like her skin is on fire. The gentle caress of his eyes over her frame, lingering in all the right places, has her slowly walking toward him. "Hey," she replies softly. She can't help but notice that his face looks a little flushed. Whether it's from anticipation or something else she can't say she isn't curious.

"You didn't have to get dressed up for me."

A blush dusts over her cheeks as she stops before him. She worries her bottom lip between her teeth, "I… the girls thought it would be a good idea."

Tidus brings his hands up and waves them defensively. "No- I mean it looks great."

Yuna giggles and reaches out, her slender fingers running through his short hair. The blond dyed strands are pushed out of his face. Tidus tilts his head back to follow her movements so that he's looking up at her. He glances off to the side and then back to her face, unsure about something.

It concerns Yuna, to say the least.

"Is everything okay? If you don't feel well we can wait until tomorrow."

Tidus's hands reach up and grab at her wrists. His palms slide down to press against her own, their fingers interlocking. His eyes are filled with nothing but determination, one so strong that Yuna isn't quite sure what to make of it. Tidus will do whatever he puts his mind to and there's no stopping him. But what he's up to this time she has no idea.

"I'm fine! I swear… I just- I thought we could do something different."

The last thing Yuna expects is for Tidus to gently pull away from her hands and to run them down her sides. He stops just at the waistline of her panties. Thumbs hook underneath them but do nothing else. He keeps his eyes locked onto hers.

"There's nothing about you that I don't love and I want you to have the choice to try. I know that you aren't… comfortable with it when we-"

Yuna goes to take a step back only for Tidus to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her so close that his face is only an inch or two away from her crotch. He pushes off the edge of the bed and stands up, locking their gazes.

"I-I… You don't have to! I'm happy with what we have."

"Yuna..." he says softly while pulling her close, embracing her. "I want to, for you."

The fear settling into her heart is more than overwhelming. She doesn't understand why Tidus wants to disrupt what they have – it's easy to understand and she doesn't have to make him feel uncomfortable. Why change it? Why _risk_ it? Just so she can be fulfilled in another way?

It's not worth it to her.

Which is exactly why she shakes her head and pushes Tidus back. Breaking out of his hold, Yuna hugs her arms around herself. "No… I… I'm fine. I don't n-need anything else."

Tidus sighs, "Then you know that Rikku can't keep quiet even to save her life. I know you're not satisfied. You want more, I can _give_ that to you. But only if you let me."

Yuna has to remember that she'll need to call Rikku later. She can't believe her friend let that slip – she should have never let her near Tidus after they had that conversation. Sure she wants more but she doesn't want Tidus to feel… inferior much less hurt him.

The mere thought of what he's offering has her body _burning_. Oh does she want it – more than anything at the moment. Yet she dares to hold fast despite how her penis hardens at the images drifting in and out of focus in her mind.

Tidus pulls away enough to bring his hands up, pressing them to the sides of her face. "I'll be fine as long as you're okay with it."

"B-But we don't even have anything-"

"Actually, I took care of all that already." Tidus begins to sit back down on the bed. He exhales sharply as he does but smiles up at Yuna regardless. "I want you to be you, not what you think I want. So? Do you want to?"

Tears prickle the corners of Yuna's eyes. Her hand reaches out, placing it atop Tidus's when he holds it out toward her. The smile on her face is the only thing that Tidus cares about at that moment. The fact that she's going to entrust _all_ of herself to him?

Well, nothing else matters in that moment.

Tidus urges her forward until she's standing over his lap, one leg on either side of his own. He lifts her hand and places it on top of his head. It's only then that he reaches forward and takes hold of the sides of her panties. They're pulled down until they can't go any further without her stepping away. He just needs them out of the way so that her full erection is on sight before him.

Nerves are something he's used to. He knows how to get rid of them; shake all of the doubt from his thoughts and brace himself for a match. This is a tad different yet he approaches it similarly. After all, there's no part of her that he doesn't love. Besides, he'd be lying if he didn't admit he wasn't a little curious to be on the other end.

Giving up control isn't always the easiest thing to do, especially for Tidus. All the while taking control is something that Yuna isn't best at. She's cautious and thinks everything through, unlike her spontaneous husband. Perhaps she'll have to just be thankful for once that he thought all of this through.

Yuna settles her fingers into his hair and tries not to look down. It'll break whatever illusion she's wrapped herself up in that she'll let him do this – let him prove that even this part of her he can love unconditionally.

And Tidus plans on doing just that.

Well, that and keeping his promise that they'll go all night long until neither can move in the morning.

Of course, he _is_ a little overwhelmed at the sight of the thick mushroom head in front of his nose. The last bit of nerves are swallowed back before he opens his mouth. Hot breath wafts out and up against Yuna, her body shivering from the suddenness of it. She delves her fingers further into his blond strands the closer he gets; closer and closer until his tongue is flicking out over the slit of her cock.

"T-T-Tidus!"

He chuckles and the noise – the breath – on her twitching dick is already too much.

"I haven't even started. Tell me when it feels good and don't hold back, I can handle it okay?"

"O...Okay."

"I mean it, Yuna. Do _whatever_ you want, I'll pinch you if I really want to stop that bad."

"Alright."

Looking back he doesn't regret telling her that. In the moment that this night exists? He never expected any of _this_.

Yuna does nothing when he begins to take her cock into his mouth. He's hesitant and cautious at first. After all, he's never done more than jerked her off. Even that was hard to make happen. She's always kept this part of herself away from him. But it's Yuna so he doesn't mind.

The salty and intense taste that spreads over his tongue takes some getting used to. Regardless he presses on. He doesn't mind that it stretches his mouth or that the smell, Yuna's smell, dares to overcome his senses. He could drown in her and never be upset about it. There's not one thing he'd change about her and that includes any flaws she thinks she has.

Tidus pulls away only to begin licking and suckling along the shaft of her dick. It's a strange sensation and _nothing_ like what he's practiced. All of those tips and tricks Squall told him about are what he wants to use. If it helps this go along better he'll do it. It doesn't matter if it's sucking softly on her cock head or fondling her as he does it. Anything to push her a little closer to being ready to enjoy this.

She's already hard but that doesn't stop Tidus from running headfirst into danger. He wants her to let loose and enjoy herself. There's only one problem and he knows she doesn't want to take that control. So, he does whatever he can. Even if that means slowly taking her cock into his mouth little by little.

It glides over his tongue and after a moment the impressive length hits the back of his throat, beginning to slip down it. The cock is thick and long. Far more so than what he had been testing this out on. It takes everything he has not to cough and pull away. Tidus gags a little here and there, struggling to keep his breathing under control.

Once he manages that much he begins to do the very thing that flips her switch. Tidus bobs his head as he begins to suck on her dick. The throbbing rod slides in and out of his mouth with saliva coating the hot flesh and dripping down his chin. He doesn't _just_ suck her cock. It's as if it's the best and only meal he'll ever want to savor.

And all he has to do is look up at her as he does it.

"T-Tidus, I.. I'm going to- Nngh..!"

She pinches one eye shut and tries to pull away from him. However, Tidus won't let her go. He grabs onto her hips and keeps her right where she is. He watches as she stumbles and trips over her words, her pleas to just let her out of his mouth, but he won't hear them. Sapphire eyes stare up at her as he hollows his cheeks, trying to show his conviction.

The fingers in his hair tighten – tug and yank.

Yuna thrusts her hips forward and shoves the last inch into his mouth. All Tidus can see is her skin as she wrestles every ounce of control and establishes her dominance. It has tears beading at the corners of Tidus's eyes as she forces her cock down his throat again and again – there's little rest when she's so close to climaxing. She moves one hand around to the back of his head.

He knows what's coming. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's about to cum. From the swelling cock in his mouth to the palm keeping his head in place, Tidus doesn't get an option.

_Swallow._

" _Tidus~!_ "

Yuna throws her head back; eyes pinched shut, hair bouncing around her face, and breasts jiggling from the movement. All the while her cock is pouring every drop straight down Tidus's throat and to his stomach. The volume of the load is what concerns Tidus as it begins to back up into his mouth. He's grateful she finally pulls away, cock leaving his mouth with a very audible, wet popping noise.

Tidus coughs a couple of times as he slumps forward, forehead on her stomach, as he gulps down the rest of her hot and sticky cum. It was just so _thick_. He can only imagine how long it's been since she's had relief. It's that thought that has him torn up inside. Tidus _loves_ her. He should have been taking care of her in every way he can.

"Are you okay? Oh god, I'm so sorry I-"

"Yu...Yuna, it's okay."

Tidus looks up with a large smile on his face. She immediately cups her hands against his cheeks and bends down. There are tears in her eyes that she blinks away. All the while she's wiping at the little bit of cum that splattered onto his cheeks and chin as she pulled away.

"I.. I can't believe I did that. I didn't mean to-"

"I wanted you to do that."

Yuna stops dead; eyes wide, mouth agape, and heart beating loud in her ears. Did she hear him right? Did he say that's what he wanted her to do? She wets her lips, "You… liked it?"

He's not lying when he nods his head in her grasp. He _did_ like it but perhaps that's because he's just as abnormal as she is. Or perhaps it's because he's been thinking and fantasizing about this moment for _weeks_.

"Just tell me what you want me to do," he says as he takes a hold on her wrist. He guides her hand to slip inside his shirt, palm pressing over his rapid pulse. He smiles up at her, "I love you, that's why I'm yours tonight."

There's no going back. Not after saying that and neither truly want to.

"I… I still don't know… I mean."

"Don't worry about anything, just get up on the bed."

He can't help but watch as she does so. She's adorable as she climbs onto the bed and lies down. Her eyes never waver from him while he strips down. Yuna has seen Tidus naked more times than she can count. Yet it always makes her stomach flip and her heart pound loud in her ears. Times like this she wants to pounce on him.

Something she always refuses to act upon.

Tidus gets onto the bed next. It's not particularly sultry or inviting. Not when he's a little impeded movement-wise. He kneels over her lap and reaches behind his person. She's unsure of what he's doing until his face pinches up and he lets out a _deep_ breath. A second later and a thick dildo lands on the bed at their feet.

"At… At any time take over. Whatever you want."

"O-Okay."

He knows this will be a long night once she gets into the groove – once she stops _thinking_ about it. She has far much more stamina than he does let alone libido. Perhaps that's the reason why he takes the next few steps _very_ slowly.

Making sure he reaches below to hold her cock steady as he lowers himself down onto it is overwhelming for Tidus. The second the thick head presses against his ass he has to stop. It teases him there. He doesn't want to wait any longer. But he wants to push her to want to make a move. His needs and desires are at war with each other.

All the while his body is lightly quivering from the anticipation and his needs win out. The gross amount of need that demands he sit down on her cock more than just little by little. He's been walking around with that dildo in practically all day after all. His ass is _soft_ and _ready_ and full of lube.

Tidus's ass eats up all of her cock like a greedy child falling into a bucket of candy. He can't breathe. The air that was in his lungs comes out as a gasp. Hands reach forward, bracing against the bed as he hunches toward her. His thighs tremble. His stomach quakes. His ass _burns_ with a lust for more.

Meanwhile, Yuna can't believe her eyes. The moan that catches in her throat _hurts_. Hands fist themselves into the sheets. She clutches at them so tightly that her knuckles grow white. Tidus's insides are so warm; so soft; so _tight_ around her dick. It's hard to even think straight.

Mostly because Tidus isn't moving.

He's just sitting there with her cock sheathed all of the way inside of him. He's taking deep breaths. He's just starting to lift his hands and think about shifting his hips. But it's all too slow for Yuna. She wants to _move_.

"T-Tidus," she pleads as she sits up, "I… Please!"

There's a thin line between wanting to do as she asks and being unable to think of doing it. He's so full of her that while he wants to bounce himself up and down on her cock, he can barely connect one thought to the next. Which is why he lets her push him over.

It's a mess of limbs and movement for a moment. She pulls out of him in the process. Albeit not for long. The second that he's on his back and his legs are spread she's between them. Her hands glide over his thighs and push them even further apart before thrusting her hips forward.

Tidus's back arches. He clutches at the sheets as a loud gasp burst from his lips. Her hips are so powerful and clumsy that he almost cums _just_ from that. It's not until her hands inch up toward his waist that she manages to figure him out; where to poke, where to prod, where to slam her cock up against as _hard_ as she can.

"Yu… Yuna, r-right there!"

Yuna's eyes are wide and full of love and lust. All she can see is Tidus. Everything from the way his brows pinch together to the way his muscles ripple as he arches and pushes back toward her hips. Hips that are like a strong piston; pounding away until he's putty before her.

"Nngh! Yuna!"

His fingers splay out over the sheets as his body falls limp. He's breathing heavily as he cums. The white spunk lands on his stomach with his cock twitching and bouncing even still. Yuna doesn't dare stop. She hasn't had her fill yet. She hasn't had her _first_ fill.

Yuna's cock feels as though it's on _fire_ and the only way to put it out is to cum in him. There's a desperate rhythm to her movements. She doesn't feel as though she's getting deep enough into him no matter how badly she tries.

While Tidus is still recovering she pulls out no matter how much she doesn't want to. She guides Tidus to roll onto his side. She kneels over his leg while the other leans against her side, one arm holding tightly onto it. Yuna, now wedged perfectly between his legs, slams into him all over again.

The change in angle makes it feel even better. Not to mention the soft edging before she lets loose. Her nails bite softly into his tanned skin. Her cock stirs him up until all he can do is lay there, taking it as she keeps him from moving. All the while she's also grinding her pussy against the leg between her own.

There's a light sheen of sweat on Yuna's brow as she finally feels her stomach tensing – her entire body tightens up.

Juices smear over his leg as she cums. The rest, which releases from her cock, shoots out inside of him. The sheer amount is enough to have him moan. It feels so _strange_. It's hot and weird and he doesn't know what to do other than drool against the sheet he's clutching so tightly.

His cock releases again as well. He can't understand _why_ or _how_ , but it joins the first load. The spunk covers his stomach as well as the sheet. But it's Yuna's that he's focusing on. Yuna's cum that keeps coming out even as she retreats from his ass. It drips onto his leg and her thighs; hot and thick.

There's only one problem.

She's still as hard as a rock.

"Tidus…Tidus..." she whispers while guiding him to roll onto his back. Yuna quickly settles between his legs. Lying against him, her cock presses up against his own. "Tidus… it felt so good..."

Disoriented with far too much stimulation, Tidus can only moan as she does so. His body feels heavy and light at the same time. His limbs tingle, his penis far too sensitive, and his heart thuds loudly in his ears. Tidus can only gaze down at her.

Yuna doesn't dare stop. The switch is flipped and stuck, there's no pushing it back until she's satisfied. Right now she wants everything that he has to give, everything that he is. She kisses across his stomach, his abs, and up to his chest. It's there that her fingers squeeze at his pecs.

Lips dust over his hardened nipples; dark little peaks atop soft, tanned flesh. She kisses and flicks her tongue across one. She's dared to do so before. She _knows_ he's sensitive to the touch.

It's why she's not surprised when he wraps his arms around her waist. He holds her tight as she suckles on his nipple. She treats the right one so tenderly that it shocks him when she moves to the left and gives it a sharp nibble. The teeth that graze over it have him visibly shuddering. His hips buck up against hers in response, grinding their cocks together.

Yuna looks up at him suddenly with the cutest look on her face; lips slightly parted and wet from her actions, eyes large and beautiful, and hair sticking to the sides of her face.

"Can I… keep going?"

"... _Please_ ," he breathes out.

She licks at her lips and eagerly sits back up. The pressure is gone from atop his body but she's already giving him something else to look forward to. Her cock presses against his balls as she pushes his legs back toward his head. Tidus helps her by grabbing at his legs, just in the crook of his knees, and keeping them practically parallel to his torso.

Being an athlete certainly has its advantages.

Even so, her hands remain on the backs of his thighs. It's her only leverage as settles her knees onto the bed, making sure her legs aren't falling asleep from the pressure she's putting on them. Then again she doesn't care. All she can think about is pushing her cock _back_ into his gaping hole.

Yuna begins to thrust into him all over again. The sound of skin slapping against skin dominates the room, masking out even their heavy breathing and groans. Her speed slowly increases as she finds the spot he loves. The spot that has his ass tightening up around her to the point where she's sure she won't be able to pull back out.

Pinning him down, she continues pounding his asshole with everything she has. Yet she still can't reach her climax quickly. She's chasing after it with all her might while trying to make sure he feels just as good. Which he certainly does. Tidus can't hold himself together at _all_. He's already digging his nails into his legs as he cums again.

His cock wiggles and spurts as she slows her thrusts. Seeing that he's cum again, Yuna takes the opportunity to take a deep breath and pull out. It's the last thing she wants to do. She could keep fucking him as long as her hips don't quit on her.

Yet she manages to hold herself back long enough to pant and point, "Knees."

Through the haze of lust and euphoria, he manages to do as she says. Rolling over and getting onto his knees is _far_ harder than he had thought it would be. Everything is shaking and his limbs feel so heavy. Which is why the second she's shoving every inch back into his ass he collapses forward.

On his knees, he remains but his top half topples. His hands slide over the sheets and his cheek meets the soft material. He grasps at the bed with all of his strength as if it's the only thing keeping him rooted in this world currently made up of only bliss.

He already feels as though he's been turned inside out and reshaped to her liking. All he can think of is how her cock ravages his ass; again and again and again.

Yuna grabs handfuls of his firm ass. She spreads the cheeks as she rails into him, this time slow and deliberate. She wants to build back up to the climax she was about to have. The orgasm that already has her pussy dripping. Never did she think she'd enjoy this as much as she is.

The buildup is sweet and she savors every thrust. Every time she pumps against his prostate he can't help but tighten down on her further than he already is. The moans dribbling from his lips just like his drool spur her onward.

For a brief moment, she picks up pace. She plows into him so fiercely that the squelching noises fill the room. It's followed shortly by the loud moan she cries out, his name so sweet on her lips but still barely intelligible. Yuna collapses forward on top of him.

Even still her lower body gives a few last pumps as she pours her cum into him. The white strings of spunk fill him up more than he ever thought was possible – far more than the dildo ever could. His body is hot – his stomach burns – and his cock feels as though it can't handle anything more. He's even sure he just came again but nothing released.

Their minds are spinning and everything feels dazed. Yet somehow they manage to lay down onto the bed with Tidus on his back and Yuna draped atop him. Snuggling up against his side, Yuna buries her face against his chest. The blush on her cheeks is bright and makes her face red hot to the touch.

She doesn't mind the sweat nor the cum that's ended upon them both. None of it matters and yet it all does. She simply can't believe she's done this or that she's used Tidus like this. Surely he won't be able to look at her now.

"Yu...na?"

Slowly she raises her head and it shows all of the fear in her eyes. He gives a small chuckle. His hand reaches out, cupping against her cheek and his thumb brushing back and forth over it. "You were amazing… you know? Really beautiful."

"You… what?"

She pushes herself up suddenly. Staring down at him, she shakes her head, "Do you really mean it? You didn't… hate it?" That's when it hits her. "Oh no! I didn't… I forgot about a condom and- and the lube! Are you okay?!"

Tidus laughs, "Well… I guess I did since you, uh, made me cum that many times." He nods at the end. "I prepared everything in advance. I made sure I was stretched and had enough lube up there right before you got started."

"But that doesn't mean you didn't hate it! Tidus, I..."

"Yuna, stop. I loved it. I love you." His free hand finds her softening cock, "And I love this too."

Her eyes light up. Suddenly she's at a loss for words and her tongue is a weight in her mouth. Tears bead up at the corners of her eyes as she lies atop him, knees on either side of his waist. She kisses him so hard that he's caught off guard. Yuna takes advantage of that and slips her tongue inside for a brief moment before she pulls away suddenly.

"T-Tidus, um..."

She can feel his penis against her pussy and vice versa. She's so beautiful and sweet and powerful – he simply can't stop his body from reacting. Especially not while her warm and wet folds are pressing down on him so forcefully. She gives a small wiggle to her hips and that only makes it worse.

 _It feels too good_.

"Can we keep going?"

"Well… we don't have any plans for tomorrow." He sits up and wraps an arm around her waist. Keeping her close, he gives her a soft kiss. "I told you, I'm yours tonight. Do whatever you want with me."

Yuna swallows hard and surges forward in his embrace. She kisses the side of his neck, "Thank you. I- I'm sorry, just tell me to stop if you get tired."

Tidus grazes his fingers over her cock. He tilts his head and whispers into her ear, "I think I can handle it. Now how do you want me?"

"I… um… I..."

Her expression shows that she's overloaded by what he's said. She's not sure what she wants or how to take that. All she knows is between what he says and how he's sliding his hand up and down her cock she's getting hard again.

"I- Just one more! Um, t-turn over?"

She crawls off of him and Tidus happily obliges. He rolls over onto his stomach and spreads his legs, "Ready."

The sight alone has her wanting to dive right back in. Tidus isn't doing much better. His cock feels spent and being face down on the bed like this, pinning it to the sheets, isn't helping. Yet there's no turning back now. She's already kneeling over him with her cock pushing back into his ass.

Yuna leans forward until her forehead is up against his sweat-slicked back. She can feel him tense up the more she pushes into him. Until she's sheathed up to the hilt. Her juices are dripping down her thighs as she begins to pump in and out of his ass.

Tidus grits his teeth only to end up gasping, tongue brushing over his lips. He can't control the moan that comes out. It's loud and echoes even in his ears. All he can do is grip at the sheet beneath him as she pounds into him. Maybe it's because she said it's their last time tonight that it feels so much more intense.

He can't stop himself from grinding down against the bed as she relentlessly plows into him. If anything he's both grateful and sad it doesn't take either of them very long to reach that peak again. Everything feels so sensitive that by the time he's moaning out her name, she's releasing every last drop inside of him. It pours in as he cums as well even if it's a dry shot.

Yuna practically collapses against his back all over again, completely spent. This time he's not quick to recover. It's Yuna that pulls out and begins to move. But only after looking at the way her cum dribbles out of his gaping hole. It's a turn on she didn't know that she was susceptible to.

Nonetheless, she rolls him over and promptly pulls him into her arms. His face cradles against her breasts as she runs her fingers through his hair. It's both calming and tender. Slowly easing him back into reality is the most enjoyable part for her. To see that lust contorted face finally looking up at her with a dazed and tired smile… she loves it.

Tidus snuggles closer into her breasts and wraps an arm over her waist. He tugs her unbearably close and refuses to let her go. Which is fine for Yuna. This way she can bury her face into the crown of his blond tresses and whisper to him, "I love you."

Tonight is only the first of their union together and it holds all the promise for their future.


End file.
